


Piercings

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lumin, Frottage, M/M, Squirting, body piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lumin has a little surprise for Blaytz





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sweet porn of my favorite Voltron pair. I hope you all like!
> 
> It hasn’t been beta read

“What exactly is it that you wanted to show me, hmmm?"

A quiet chuckle answers the nalquodian as he's led towards the bed room by his favorite servant. It had been a while since he had come to Daibazaal for a visit, especially after being so busy with Voltron and keeping the peace.

It felt so good to see Lumin again after so long apart.

"Be patient and I'll show you~" Lumin turns the corner wit a playful smile.

Blaytz purred deeply when they stop in front of the door, leaning in at that moment to nuzzle his neck, "Hmm, you always do love to surprise me don't you?"

To retaliate, Lumin reached up and lightly plays with Blaytz's antennae with a soft purr while typing in the code to open the door. Blaytz gives a playful growl when its slides open, following him in when he tugs on his hand. He turns on the lights as they enter, the door closing automatically and Lumin leads his husband right for the bedroom.

Without pause he sat Blaytz down on the bed and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

Lumin hummed softly as he releases the other's hands before he quietly starts unzipping his uniform.

"Someone's excited."

"Well considering how long you've been gone, my heart, I can't help it," Lumin turned to face him, the uniform now opened down the front and showing his soft skin underneath, "Besides...I think you'll like what I did."

Slowly he slides the uniform off his arms and shoulders, allowing it to fall around his ankles almost teasingly. He could feel his husband's eyes on him, smiling softly as he turns to look at him. He barely holds back a snort when he sees Blaytz almost drooling at the gorgeous sight before him.

"Ready?"

"Honey, I've been ready since we walked through the door."

Lumin did snort that time before he turns slowly, "So needy," He smiled before raising his arms over his head.

Immediately, the Blue paladin's eyes go to the small luxite studs pierced through Lumin's nipples and a third glimmering from where his clit was. His mouth goes dry as his mate sits back slowly on the bed and spreads his legs. Carefully he gripped his cock and pulled it back slightly to give Blaytz a better view of the small ring through the bud.

"Fuck...!"

"I take it you like this?" Lumin gives a sultry purr when all Blaytz could do was gape a bit.

The nalquodian shivers, "Yes. Yes I like this very very much..."

Without looking away, Lumin crooked his finger for him to come over, "Well?"

He wastes no time going over to his husband, rolling off his vest and leaning in to kiss him deeply. He gently held his face as he feels those familiar fingers lightly trace along the gills on his neck. The action sends tingles through the King of Nalquod. Lumin purrs softly as he took Blaytz's hand and carefully slips it between his thighs.

Blaytz breaks the kiss before he lifts Lumin up slightly and sets his lover on his lap. He kisses and mouths at his neck and shoulds with a deep rumbling purr. He feels his mate shiver in his grip as he slides one hand over the soft folds with a small smirk.

"Stars, Lumin...I didn't take you for someone who would get piercings...what brought this on hmm?"

He gasps when strong fingers lightly tug on the clit piercing. It causes a sweet wave of warmth into his slit that leaves him moaning quietly.

"I...I wanted to surprise you...plus I—aaaah!—have been p-planning this for a while...seemed like a g-goo—oooooooh...!" he tilts his head back and gasps as Blaytz's free hand tugged on one of the nipple piercings.

His thighs shake slightly as he struggles not to squeeze them together, "B-Blaytz...aaah...!"

"Hmmmm..." Blaytz kisses along the other's neck, "Stars I love all these noises you make..."

He takes the nipple piercing between his fingers and lightly twists it. Lumin arches and bites his bottom lip, his toes curling when Blaytz begins to play a little rougher with the clit piercing. He bites his bottom lip as his slit grows wet and his cock rests hard on his stomach. When he feels the fingers on his nipple slide down and grip his length, he almost came right there.

"B-Blaytz! Oh fuck Blaytz! Aaah! Oooh! Mmmmm...!" He whimpers and tilts his head back with a gasp.

"That's it baby...don't hold back...fuck you really know how to welcome me home don't you?" He squeezes Lumin's cock and hums when he feels pre cum stain his fingers, "I missed you so much."

Lumin moaned as his ears lower and he arches slightly, "B-Blaytz...m-missed you too...!"

It hit him without warning. With a weak cry Lumin gasps as he cums from touch alone and tilts his head back with big eyes. A stream of fluid squirts from his slit and on to the floor as he lets out a screech of pleasure.

There's a moment of quiet as Lumin slowly comes down from his orgasm. Slowly Blaytz pulls his hand back to show how soaked it was and then purrs as he pulled his husband closer. Lumin gives a smile before kissing the other and giving his hips a slight roll forwards.

"Hmm..you're so good to me..." he murmured nuzzling him.

Blaytz slowly grins, "Well you're in luck."

"Hmm?" Lumin blinks a bit.

The nalquodian pulls Lumin back so they're lying on the bed facing each other.

"I'm about to be more good to you baby."


End file.
